


You're where I belong

by LazuliEva



Series: FleurmioneWeek2020 [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Day 3 : Accidental marriage, Dumbass in love, F/F, Femslash, Fleurmione Week 2020, Humour, Love, Marriage, Sorry im late, mention of shower sex, seriously those two
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:47:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26326621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LazuliEva/pseuds/LazuliEva
Summary: Sometimes when fate wants something, it found a funny way of doing it. Hermione learned it when one day, her acts made the right choice for her and asked something that not even her Gryffindor's courage could do.
Relationships: Fleur Delacour/Hermione Granger
Series: FleurmioneWeek2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1908700
Comments: 12
Kudos: 209
Collections: Fleurmione Week 2020





	You're where I belong

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry I'm late, yesterday was so busy for me, I was only able to write this afternoon, but to apologize, tomorrow you'll have the day 4 and 5! Yay more Fleurmione !

The sun rose, illuminating a room where two young women were sleeping peacefully. One of them had brown and curly hair, with a few freckles on her cheeks, she had an arm wrapped around the waist of the other women, her face nuzzled in her lover’s neck. The other had silvery blonde straight hair, shinning due to the sun, a hand linked with the other witch.

Today was a special day for both of them, today was their three year anniversary. Something not easy to achieve when you know the troubles they had to get together, their timing never matching, between a hate misplaced, the wedding of one to another and a _bloody_ war. Fate was never really on their side sadly, but luckily the horrors of the war had helped them realized that it was time to not lose more _time._ Imagine the surprise of the youngest when the blonde she hadn’t seen since seven long months due to her divorce and, for herself the search of her parents, ended in the same shop where she was shopping for her Christmas gifts. It was the start of something new where this time fate would push them towards each other instead of the opposite.

After talking for hours, the two old friends parted with an everlasting hug that definitely wasn’t one you would give to a regular friend. After all, for the brunette, the blonde had help her more than she thought and her feelings that she had toward the other witch had finally become clearer to her eyes. For the blonde, even if she thought that her gesture was simple, had changed her too. A few days after they first encounter, the next day following Christmas, the brunette had appeared at her doorstep, with a violet in her hand. The blonde instantaneously knew, taking the brunette vest’s lapels in her hand, she kissed her passionately and drag her in her apartment, the flower falling at their feet.

After all, in France, Violet having a particular meaning that Fleur knew and understood when she saw the shy face of Hermione Granger.

**Je t’aime en secret.**

**I secretly love you.**

Hermione woke up slowly, inhaling deeply her lover’s scent, caressing  the skin that was in contact with her hand draped over her waist. She kissed delicately her shoulder, who sigh in her sleep, liking the touch of the woman she loved.

The young witch stood up to go to the en suite bathroom to brush her teeth, a muggle habit she had kept from her parents who always insisted she kept doing it even if a simple spell could do the job. A smile came to her lips when she remembered the first time her parents had met Fleur, her mother was very surprise to see her brought a woman to their home and introduce her as her girlfriend, she stuttered and took her daughter in her arms and congratulate her. Her father, always the joker, had said it was a Granger thing to pick up beautiful women, which owned him an elbow in the ribs by his wife and a small laugh from the blonde. The Veela was the perfect lover for her, she had said to her parents, of course explaining that she was a Veela was very complicated but at the end of the day, the only thing that mattered was that their daughter was happy.

After finishing brushing her teeth, she undressed and entered in the shower, cold water hitting her skin and she cursed herself for not remembering, she stayed still a few minutes under the now hot water, relaxing, she sighed in happiness and took the soap to wash herself. She yelp when she felt the body of her lover come in contact with her back, her hands on her shoulders, kissing and marking her neck, hands drifting to her chest, playing with her breasts, turning her on deliciously, before her other hand drift between her legs to cup her sex, lubricated by her arousal and the water sliding against them.

_Let’s say that they day began very well for them…_

**oOo**

The brunette looked with a sharp eye the creatures in front of her, taking every details into consideration. Hermione was one of the lucky persons to be able to be very close to unicorns, being with a Veela had its advantage after all. At the age of twenty-two, the witch had already helped to change most of the discriminatory laws towards magical beings by being the head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement after being for a while in the Department of Control and Regulation of Magical Creatures. _Stupid name by the way._ Name that was changed to just Department of Magical Creatures by Hermione herself and with the help of Minister Shacklebolt. While watching the beautiful creatures, Hermione couldn’t stop thinking of Fleur. _Three year already, where does time go_ _es_ _?_ Hermione had already booked a table at the most prestigious magical restaurant of Britain to celebrate the occasion. However she hadn’t found yet the perfect gift for the beautiful Veela, her instinct telling her to wait because she was about to find it.

A few hours later, she noticed that one of the unicorn had walk away from the herd and seemed to look at her. Hermione curious about what the creature was doing, came closer to her, moving very carefully, even if she was the girlfriend of a Veela didn’t meant she could act recklessly. When she was close enough, the unicorn came closer and neighs at her before moving its head toward something. Curiously the brunette followed the creature who had started to walk toward a huge rock, she neighs again and nod her head in the direction of the top of the rock.

Hermione was wondering what the unicorn wanted when the creature departed to join again its herd. Of course, curiosity overcame her and she started to try climbing the rock but after a few fruitless efforts, Hermione gave up and apparated on top of it. _There, much more easier._ The view wasn’t very particular or anything but when she looked at her feet she noticed a beautiful flower with petals made of god ending in blue. She was lucky she hadn’t step on it. When she looked closer, Hermione noticed that the magic that was emanating from it was calling hers, trying to connect. When she crouch down, she also noticed that some people had already tried to pick up the flower. She touched delicately the petals of the flower, which glowed in return. _Such a beautiful flower shall stay untouched._ She put a disillusionment spell to protect it, the flower had probably seen a lot of people trying to take it for their selfish desire. When she stepped back, the flower started shaking the more she walked. _Did my spell hurt it?_

When she came closer to looked it again, Hermione noticed symbols on the rock underneath the flower, which became violet then blue and finally turned golden before disappearing, for a few seconds nothing happened but, suddenly the flower started floating in the air and in front of her, a spark of light directed itself to her chest where her heart was. The brunette caught the flower before it fell down. She look at it cautiously, the flower had offer itself to her after she recognized its valor, Hermione had already read that somewhere but she couldn’t remember where specifically.

_Well, a beautiful flower for a beautiful Fleur. How funny._ She smiled then apparate back home.

**oOo**

Dressed in a white shirt with a black vest, black pants and heels, Hermione felt confident in the suit that hugged her curves. Her hair in a simple braid, red lipstick on her lips. She was sitting at the table she had booked, waiting for Fleur nervously, three years wasn’t nothing and Hermione was proud of finding such a perfect gift for her girlfriend. A smile appeared on her lips when she caught a glimpse of her girlfriend, all the air in her lungs escaped when she saw her fully, the blonde was dressed in a pastel pink dress who hugged her body, showing her cleavage, her heels the same color of her dress, her hair cascading down her shoulders like a golden curtain. She left the brunette speechless.

Fleur came closer to her and kissed her softly, before blushing and chuckling when her lover stayed silent looking at her in amazement.

"You look beautiful too, mon amour.", she said playfully.

" _Oh!_ You look…breathtaking, Fleur.", Hermione finally spoke while swallowing nervously. Fleur always had that effect on her. She took Fleur’s waist and kissed her deeply.

**Tonight was going to be memorable.**

**oOo**

Hermione and Fleur were eating their desserts while looking at the view the balcony gave them, free of the eyes of everyone, full of love for each other. _Hermione had outdone herself once again._ Fleur knew that the brunette was the most important person to her, she wanted to spend the rest of her life at her sides, Hermione was already a part of her. To have fun, Fleur lifted her leg under the table to caress the ankle of the brunette. Hermione choked on her dessert when she felt Fleur touched her, the blonde looking at her mischievously. She smirked when she stood up to take her hand and lead them to the railing of the balcony.

She hugged the witch from behind and spend a few minutes kissing her shoulders, neck and exposed back thanks to the dress. Fleur turned herself in her arms, they looked at each other amorously, their foreheads touching. They knew they had found their other half. Fleur took Hermione’s hands around her waist and clasped them in front of them, for a second they glowed and when it stopped a necklace was on top of their entwined hands. Fleur smiled, the necklace had a rhombus shape diamond, vibrating with magic. It was a Veela jewel that they offer to their lover when their love was strong enough to create it, a very rare thing, proving their faithfulness.

Hermione cried while looking at it when the blonde explained what it meant, Fleur putting it around her neck, she could feel Fleur ‘s magic through it. She kissed her, tears streaming down her cheeks.

"My gift isn’t a lot and yet I know its perfect because since I found it, I can’t stopped thinking of you, mon cœur.", Hermione said, she stepped back, making a little space between them and made appear the flower between her hands.

She heard the blonde gasp, she smiled, apparently her gift had the desired effect she wanted.

"What do you think?", she asked while smiling.

"Yes!", Hermione was surprised of the answer of the blonde, she noticed too that the blonde was crying very hard, and trying to stopped her tears while having a megawatt smile.

"What?", She asked, dumbfounded.

"I said yes, baby. I’ll marry you.", Fleur repeated with a big smile on her lips.

"Marry me?", Hermione asked incredulous, the question misunderstood by Fleur.

"Yes! Your hearing must be really bad tonight.", Fleur laughed.

"No- I mean...what-I’ve never-. What did I do?"

"You asked me...in marriage?"

"How?"

Silence

"Hermione, weren’t you planning on proposing with it?", Fleur asked, starting to lose her smile.

"Well...no? Why did you thought that?, she looked at the blonde who seemed sadden by the news.

"This flower...is a Veela flower, that you used to asked them to bond magically and marry you, forever.", she said shyly.

Hermione became red, her who bragged about knowing everything and everything, being the most brightest witch of her year had truly embarrassed herself. She stuttered. "Well-I...uh...just wanted to give it to you because it’s beautiful...and so are you and well… your name means flower in french so I thought…", the brunette was rambling.

"It’s the thought that matters.", Fleur said when she saw her lover becoming red.

Hermione looked at the witch in front of her, she looked sad and disappointed.

"You’ll marry someone like me?", she asked softly, a fire burning her chest, her heart being ablaze.

"Not someone like, mon amour, _you_.", Fleur said while smiling sadly.

_She wants to marry me. Oh...OH! React dumbass, your Aphrodite want to tie the knot with you!_ Her brain screamed.

"Then do it."

"What?"

Hermione went down on one knee. She swallowed nervously, hands shaking.

"Fleur Isabelle Delacour, will you do me the honor of marrying me?", she held out the flower.

"Oui.", Fleur responded, tears streaming down her beautiful face, taking the flower.

"Yeah?", Hermione stood up, taking the Veela in her arms. Crying in joy.

"Yeah.", Fleur murmured. "I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

The flower disappear from Fleur’s hands, the two witches feeling their left forearms heating up, they looked at it curiously, where two golden ring had been tattooed to the start and the end of their forearms, with a third ring in the middle, a straight line linking them all together, white runes on it.

**Tonight was truly memorable.**

**oOo**

"Grand-mère, will you marry us at our wedding?, Fleur asked with excitement, she wanted a Veela wedding/union and Hermione had agreed to it, wanting her magic and soul bond to her. "And also could you tell me what **this** is?", she asked while showing her left forearm.

"What do you mean, marry you?", her grandmother asked, as if  she had  ask ed something stupid.

"Well, you’re the leader of the clan, I just thought that you would want to unified u-", she wasn’t able to finish her sentence.

"I got that, but...you’re already married together, Fleur."

" **QUOI?!** "

It was only after Juliette explained them that the flower  was made for the unions of Veelas but also instantly bonded and married the two persons. Apparently even Fleur couldn't praise herself on knowing everything of her heritage.

**Author's Note:**

> Reviews are love ;3


End file.
